pfwfandomcom-20200222-history
Sudo
Sudo is a former member of Peanut Farttles, risen from the dead to terrorize the roster of PFW. While not actually under contract for PFW, he frequently appears to carry out ambushes during or after matches. Background Sudo is dead. He died via a gunshot wound that was self-inflicted when he loaded a gun with a bullet and fired it at himself, which caused a mortal blow and that resulted in his death. The gun was of unknown manufacture, as was the caliber, but it is definitely certain that sudo shot himself with said firearm. The gun discharged and Sudo shot himself by willingfully pulling the trigger to this gun. It's not known why Sudo shot himself, but he did, with a bullet and a gun. Because he was possibly depressed, Sudo ended his life by means of firearm, and can be ruled as suicide. Suicide, an act of intentional death at the hands of the victim, is often non-fatal to those surrounding the event, though it was clearly fatal to the victim, in this case, Sudo. Sudo used to be alive, but now he's dead because he killed himself. It's argued that the reason he shot himself wasn't because of depression but of a gun malfunction, but given his past, it's highly likely he was depressed and that's why Sudo shot himself with a gun in the mouth and the bullet hit his brain. And he died, because of his own gunshot wound. Sudo shot himself. He's dead. He used to be alive, but since the bullet reached his brain, he's ceased to live because he was suicidal, possibly negligent, but most likely plain suicidal, and that's why he's a ghost and not alive anymore is because he's dead. Sudo is dead because not of any accidental affair, nor any act of bravery, but he shot himself with a gun in the mouth. A loaded gun with a full chamber, indeed, and this was the reason that he shot himself was also because the chamber was loaded. The gunpowder ignited successfully and the gun operated smoothly when Sudo shot himself in the mouth with the gun into his brain. The bullet was unknown, but it is fact that Sudo shot himself with the bullet and gun. Suicide comes from the latin root sui caedere, which means to kill onself, which is clearly what Sudo did and that's why he's a ghost now and not alive anymore nor has a pulse or any sign of life anymore because he's merely the figment or spirit of what once was living. Sudo's dead now, and it's his fault that he's dead, because he killed himself. Why did Sudo kill himself is a question for the ages. Just kidding nobody cares, all everyone knows now is that he WAS a suicidal person but now he's dead and nothing can stop that or change the fact that Sudo shot himself with a gun in the mouth. He did it in his car btw. Appearance Sudo first appeared in a black hooded robe to conceal his identity, but after revealing himself to the PFW audience has consistently appeared wearing a standard US Air Force uniform. His skin is a ghostly white and his eyes are black pits of despair. In PFW Sudo first appeared on the 08-02-13 broadcast, attacking Monket and chokeslamming him to Hell. For the next several months he (along with GG Allin) continued to launch attacks against the roster, with a particular interest in Friz as well as Monket. Their motives remained unclear for much of this time, but at Number Two it was revealed that they had been taking orders from Uncle Chuck, with the tasks of procuring the Coat of Shadows and assassinating Friz. Category:Characters